


Crysis

by Gray2p



Category: Crysis Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray2p/pseuds/Gray2p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Takes place after the events of Crysis 3</p><p>Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described.</p><p>http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120918190753/crysis/images/f/f1/Crysis-2-ceph.jpg[/img]<br/>Ceph</p><p>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/668/de1430ea615f20e079baa35fd45b3139e370b2f9.jpg?667861<br/>Nano-suit (the back one.)</p><p>http://imageshack.us/a/img708/238/nkz.png<br/>The Aplha Ceph.</p><p>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/983/0d4cc882addb68cc3f6b75305b8edfada992573a.jpg?982223<br/>Jean Snow</p><p>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1124/2e82498686fff2bc5081ccc0588d054bc818946c.jpg?1124541<br/>Lance Frost</p><p>http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/079/1/7/james_vega_by_donabruja-d4tdei8.jpg<br/>Face<br/>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1116/f63e332eb7336343bbc2d9ffec6291c8fb7e6b60.png?1115829<br/>body<br/>Vikour Fint</p><p>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1175/215046aa8dd732de6685f336a68e18d36dccd0ec.jpg?1184815<br/>http://th09.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2012/343/9/5/rift___ituziel_by_haikai13-d5nl3j0.jpg<br/>Has horns on head, back, chest, ass, and legs.<br/>Shaimon Aksyonov</p><p>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1038/0caf2e0522b4a96f10669393057e20df.jpeg?1236862<br/>Alex </p><p>http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1124/1695fc362228e6dcc1026395a4896b01e96ae41a.jpg?1124434<br/>Jeremy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crysis

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Crysis 3
> 
> Please see URLs for characters and place pictures that occur in the chapter. Please use URLs that appear in the chapter that means that thet part alines with the original plot and will not be described.
> 
> http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120918190753/crysis/images/f/f1/Crysis-2-ceph.jpg[/img]  
> Ceph
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/668/de1430ea615f20e079baa35fd45b3139e370b2f9.jpg?667861  
> Nano-suit (the back one.)
> 
> http://imageshack.us/a/img708/238/nkz.png  
> The Aplha Ceph.
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/983/0d4cc882addb68cc3f6b75305b8edfada992573a.jpg?982223  
> Jean Snow
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1124/2e82498686fff2bc5081ccc0588d054bc818946c.jpg?1124541  
> Lance Frost
> 
> http://fc02.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2012/079/1/7/james_vega_by_donabruja-d4tdei8.jpg  
> Face  
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1116/f63e332eb7336343bbc2d9ffec6291c8fb7e6b60.png?1115829  
> body  
> Vikour Fint
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1175/215046aa8dd732de6685f336a68e18d36dccd0ec.jpg?1184815  
> http://th09.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/f/2012/343/9/5/rift___ituziel_by_haikai13-d5nl3j0.jpg  
> Has horns on head, back, chest, ass, and legs.  
> Shaimon Aksyonov
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1038/0caf2e0522b4a96f10669393057e20df.jpeg?1236862  
> Alex 
> 
> http://img.rule34.xxx/rule34//images/1124/1695fc362228e6dcc1026395a4896b01e96ae41a.jpg?1124434  
> Jeremy

Prophet had saved the world form C.E.L.L. and the Ceph. The war for the world was over. Prophet was now living a peaceful live now. The man and machine were fully one now. His nano-suit had become prefect during the events of Crysis 1, 2, and 3. So it could become anything he wanted it to be. Currently Prophet lives on one of the Ling Shan Islands. It was a tropical island in the Philippines. It sounds almost prefect. But there where complications.

During Prophet's fall back to Earth some of his nano-suit fell off. The remain's of the nanobots of the piece remain unfound. Many conutries knew of the thanks to a spotted GPS signal which went out shortly after impact. Do to the events of Crysis many countries know of the nano-suit powers and if someone found that pure piece then that country would dominate the world. Just as C.E.L.L. did with the Ceph tech the got from New York. But the nanobots could have fell anywhere near or in the Philippines making them difficult to track do. With no having the power to start a war or any power at all after C.E.L.L. energy grid failed. No one was in a place to take over to look for the nanobot or Prophet. In the end most gave up looking in about 4 months all were unsure of what the out come might be if the nanobots weren't found. But the Philippine government finding on sign of them on land. They had to have fallen into the ocean which by now they would have road the currents well into the ghost zone or the point at which nothing could be found.

But this wasn't all Prophet himself had one the war but lost the battle. Prophet had lived for weeks perfectly fine during the search for his lost nanobots. But so after that his mind began to crack. Unknown to everyone even him his suit had downloaded all the memories of everyone who had a suit. The suit being part Ceph tech it still retained the hive mind effect but it was not on a conscious. That wasn't all he also download the thoughts and memories of the Alpha Ceph mean the everything the Ceph ever were was in him now. Now the Prophet's suit was prefect and fully part of him now the memories began to surface. This would have been a problem if his mind was still protected but the had been broken down during the events of Crysis 3. Prophet fought to keep himself hole and in control. But hours turned to days, days to weeks and weeks into 2 full months. In this time who every Prophet was broke into fractured memories and emotions.

With Prophet's mind broken beyond repair all that was left was humanity and Ceph programming. In the end Prophet spit into 2 body a Ceph. The other was his nano-suit in a human form. The Ceph part had most of the Ceph programming while the nano-suit had most of the human side. From then on the human side wondered try to find its way. While the Ceph got right to work. In the following 2 months and 2 month after. The Ceph nanobot had spread and took over all of the Philippines. The nanobots had fused fully with everything. Many humans became Ceph. Others remained human while others chained. While the first Ceph became the next Alpha Ceph however it was different in form, function and power of the first Alpha Ceph. It would take a few years for the world to finally pick up the pieces of C.E.L.L. well enough pieces to find out what happen to the Philippines. It would take more time to mount military force for defense. But the world leaders knew they had no chance without Prophet or any other nano-suit. But thankfully the Ceph infestation did spread out ward from the land chain. No one was sure why but for now the world counted its blessings.

It would take another 10 years for the rest of the world to fully recover. And thankfully no moves were made by the Ceph. With the world now fully recovered the U.S. was on the for front of Ceph and nano-suit science. Thanks to many Ceph remains from New York, data form C.E.L.L. and Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical Research Centre. the U.S. was able to create a few new Nano-suits. While this was going on the world placed the Philippines under quarantine. It is now known as the A.C.E. Zone (Analysis Ceph Expansion Zone). Just as the U.S. was about to mount an exploration mission into the Zone six new nano-suit signals were detected that had the same signal as Prophet's former suit. 

The signals were found in Miami, Florida. The signals exact location was Miami University the men's locker room, coach's office and one of the basket ball courts. All the signals weren't moving and no one knew where the brand new Prophet came from. So the mission to explore A.C.E. was scrubbed. Then the marines and the CDC quarantined the the buildings where the signals were found. The marines went in and found the new Prophets.

The first you where found were Jean Snow and Lance Frost. The pair was playing with a one-on-one game of basket ball. But the pair was on passed out on the ground. Jean Snow he was an upbeat person who loved sports. He always tried to see the silver lining. He is 23 years old 6'3", 220 lbs. of all muscle with a 12"x3" cock. He seemed to be wearing a nano-suit. Lance was found next to Jean. He was 21 years old and now that he went through his transformation he wasn't human anymore. He was 7'5", 336 lbs, and with a 15"x4" cock . He look like a altered version of the nano-suit. Lance was an respectful and somewhat quite person. Vikour Fint was the next to be found. He was ex marine He was released some time ago. He's 33 years old, 6'6", 269 lbs of muscle with a 14"x3" cock. Now he was the sports coach at Miami University. He is a kind person at heart but he pushes his students to be there best like a drill sergeant. He to seemed to be wearing a nano-suit while he lay on the floor next to his desk. The last 3 were found in the locker room. This was Shaimon Aksyonov. He was Russian. He and his family had gained citizenship to the U.S. last year. So he still had his thick accent. He was draped over a bench and he had become every alien in nature. He was now 8'3", 460 lbs of pure alien beef and with a 19"x4.5" cock. Shaimon was shy and often confused because he could speak English every well. Alex and Jeremy were found in the shower. Both seemed human but gave off Prophet's suit signal. Alex was another shy guy and smart too. He had straight "As" he was likely the smallest person in the school. He was 5'8", 155 lbs of lean beefcake and with a 9"x2" cock. Jeremy on the other hand was a social butterfly. He spoke his mind and made no apologies about it. This often got him into trouble. He was near the same build as Alex.


End file.
